


Роман  для скучающих домохозяек

by Bee4



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, World without werewolves, Writer Derek, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee4/pseuds/Bee4
Summary: Устав от репортажной журналистики, Дерек решает написать книгу. Про оборотней. Он даже не подозревает, чем это закончится





	Роман  для скучающих домохозяек

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на заявку Marciana для TW Reverse Diary 2017/18

 

   Голос Саммерса доносился, словно через  вату.

-  Ты слышишь меня? Не сдавайся, парень. Мы уже идем. Мы идем, Волки. Ты меня слышишь?

  Волки слышал. В кончиках пальцев немело, ему было жарко и хотелось пить. Он давно уже оставил попытки выбраться. Не думал о дергающей боли в ноге. Не думал вообще ни о чем. Старался делать вдохи скупее и реже, сосредоточившись на дыхании как на чертовом метрономе: удар – вдох, удар -  выдох.  Пульсирующий свет красных аварийных ламп высвечивал прутья арматуры с кусками бетона, искореженные стальные балки.

  Саммерс звал его снова и снова, а потом в речь командира вплелись посторонние звуки: глухие удары, гул, нараставший, накатывающийся приливной волной. Балки разрушенного потолка зашатались, засыпая пылью и мелкими осколками. Грохот стал нестерпимым, а потом вдруг стих.

Стало темно.

Воздух кончился.

Волки заорал.

 И проснулся.

Электронные часы на прикроватной тумбочке показывали полшестого утра. За окном серели  предрассветные сумерки, а телефон у подушки настойчиво жужжал вибросигналом.

 - Ты дома? – без предисловий спросил Нейтон Саммерс, командир SWOT* Лос-Анджелеса, специального оборотнеческого отряда быстрого реагирования. Волки сел, чувствуя, как противно ноет  нога.

-  У меня еще два дня отпуска, кэп. Да, я дома.

-  Отпуск отменяется. Мы уже за тобой едем. Будь готов через пятнадцать минут.

-  Что случилось? – Волки тут же подобрался. Еще три дня назад, ни кто иной, как Саммерс, на полном серьезе предлагал ему продлить отпуск и «хорошенько отдохнуть».

-  Новое дело, - сказал кэп и отключился.

 

     Дерек откинулся на спинку  кресла и перечитал написанное. Подумал. Выделил красным фразу про гул и балки, сделал пометку «клише?» возле метафоры про вату. В целом кусок ему нравился, но не факт, что так будет завтра, когда он это перечитает. Сон Волки он менял уже второй раз. В первый там была история распятой на Неметоне Эвери и древесных лоз, напавших на Волки. Дерек еще гуглил, есть ли у корней кора, но потом плюнул и на кору, и на корни, решив, что не хочет с самого начала настраивать читателей на жалостливо-романтический лад упоминанием погибшей  в конце книги  напарницы и неудавшейся любовницы Волки. И все стер.

 

    За панорамным окном в глади озера отражался закат. Дерек немного посидел, бездумно любуясь. Коробки с вещами привезли  пару дней назад. Он успел привести дом в порядок и теперь наслаждался созданным уютом, тишиной и вдохновением. А писалось, надо признаться, отлично. Все страхи, которые мучили его перед началом второй книги, приглушились, и все, что ощущал сейчас Дерек – ни с чем несравнимое ощущение, что история живет в нем, а он – в истории. Это подстегивало и  заряжало азартом. Свою первую и единственную документальную книгу он писал тяжело, то и дело накачиваясь виски, ненавидел слова, но терпел, потому что с каждой написанной главой становилось  спокойнее. Вскрывались раны, вытекал гной. Он четко осознавал, что лечит себя «Потерянными парнями», а кому нравится лечение? Даже когда знаешь, что поможет, боль и страх значительно отравляют существование. С историей про оборотней-спецназовцев оказалось все по-иному, и иногда Дерек ловил себя на мысли, что хотел бы остаться там, среди своих героев, и забыть эту реальность как страшный сон. Бога и наркоманов Дерек теперь понимал как никогда.

    Вчера он даже забыл нормально поесть. Так, таскал из холодильника все для сэндвичей, и жевал, не собранное воедино, а частями, закусывая мясную нарезку хрустким листком салата и уже подсохшей зерновой булочкой. Логический кусок нужно было закончить на волне, пока писалось, иначе, Дерек знал, – прервись, перебей мысли  чем-то посторонним, выпади из истории – и все. Риск, что потом не получится влиться в текст, не просто велик. Это почти на сто процентов случится. Как-то Дерек сравнил такое с прерванным оргазмом, и его не в меру язвительная сестра теперь упоминала об этом, где надо и не надо. В последнем случае, например, в интервью для «Нью-Йорк пост».

\- Да, – сказал Дерек, поднимаясь. – Ужин.

    В его планы входило вернуться к привычному режиму: пробежки, тренировки, чтение и много-много часов за компьютером. И чтобы никаких «эй, братишка! Ты уже покрылся мхом. Отрывай задницу, едем веселиться». Понятия о веселье у него с сестрой уже давно не совпадали. 

  И, наверное, стоило завести собаку. Или кошку. Говорить самому с собой было как-то по-идиотски. Дерек всегда хотел домашнее животное, но вместо этого в его жизни заводились какие-то странные люди, которые потом исчезали, оставляя в  квартире вещи, а в нем самом – ворох не самых приятных переживаний. С кошкой или собакой наверняка было бы иначе. Копаясь в холодильнике. Дерек всерьез размышлял, а не погуглить ли на днях ближайший приют для животных. Можно было бы взять даже двух. С собакой он бы гулял по берегу озера и в лесу, а кошка встречала их потом на пороге. Возможно, они бы даже не дрались. Идиллия.

    Питер позвонил, когда приготовление еды было в самом ходу, и тут же спросил сварливым тоном:

\- Чем ты там шуршишь?

\- Открываю рисовую лапшу, - миролюбиво сказал Дерек, открывая рисовую лапшу, запечатанную тщательнее, чем армейский паек. В воке уже тушились овощи с имбирем и тонкими полосками мяса. – Что надо?

\- И тебе привет, мой вежливый племянник.

  В этом был весь Питер. Что мешало ему поздороваться первым? А ничего. Просто такое кредо: вести себя как мудак и оправдывать это  несовершенством мира. Дерек привык, поэтому не ответил. Впрочем, Питер ответа и не ждал.

-  Они все-таки утвердили О`Коннера.

 Пакет, наконец, поддался, и Дерек отправил лапшу в кипяток.

-  Ясно. Буду считать, что это экранизация фанфика.

-  Ценой в тридцать миллионов?  До экранизации фанфика ты не дотянул.

   Сперва Дерек даже не сообразил к чему, но следующая фраза Питера расставила все по местам.

-  « Оттенкам» выделили сорок.

  У Питера была какая-то нездоровая фиксация на бестселлере Джеймс. Дерека это всегда веселило.

-  Когда буду писать романы для скучающих домохозяек, обещаю, продамся минимум за пятьдесят.

-   А то ты уже не пишешь. - Питер фыркнул.  -  Что-то у тебя подозрительно хорошее расположение духа, Дерек. Муза благоволит?

-   Да. - Дерек не стал кокетничать, и ради закрытия вопроса, добавил:  -  И можешь сказать, что я тоже не против О`Коннера.

 - Хорошо. -  Питер снова помолчал, словно переваривал его уступчивость, но все-таки не удержался. – И что же произошло?

\- Ты о чем?

\- Еще недавно ты бы не меньше получаса напевал  мне, что О`Коннер староват, великоват и не вышел подбородком. Какая там муха тебя укусила?

-  Муха «похрен», Питер. Я смирился, что они никогда не найдут никого похожего.

О`Коннер был веснушчатый блондин на семь лет старше героя Дерека, но из всех претендентов, которых рассматривала студия,  действительно  казался самым подходящим. Дерек смотрел с ним молодежный сериал и предыдущую франшизу студии, и стоило признать: ему одинаково удавались роли и обаятельных болтливых парней и побитых жизнью бойцов. Что вполне укладывалось в эволюцию Волки. Если, конечно, первый фильм не провалится, вторая книга увидит свет, а медиафраншизу продлят. Поэтому спорить не имело смысла. Стадию отрицания он уже прошел. Да по большому счету от мнения Дерека  мало что зависело. Зато окончательное утверждение каста означает переход к новой фазе, а значит и начало съемок уже не за горами. 

  Распрощавшись с Питером, он налил себе вина и с тарелкой еды вернулся за компьютер. Забил в поисковик «Брайан О`Коннер» и выбрал изображения. Со стадией отрицания, на самом деле,  было не так все просто. Дерек жевал лапшу, рассматривал фотографии. После выхода книги он узнал много нового. Что такое «фэндом», например. Или фанарт. И что чужое представление о том, как выглядят его герои, вызывает порой неконтролируемую ярость. После выхода фильма образ Волки, созданный актером, навсегда застынет, зафиксируется и превратится в то, что фанаты называют каноном. Это будет единственный возможный Волки. Стоит к нему привыкнуть, чтобы потом не беситься понапрасну. Но хотя Дерек не мог сказать, как именно, до фотографической точности,  выглядит его герой, одно он чувствовал и понимал точно: все-таки Волки другой. Нет. Привыкать не хотелось. Дерек почесал нос и закрыл страницу.

***

  После «Потерянных парней» он не писал год. Но не  пил и спал без таблеток, что уже было достижением. Ходил в качалку, много читал и иногда дрался, слава богу, не попадая в  таблоиды. Потом стало чего-то не хватать. Пустота  внутри росла, и он не мог ее ничем заполнить. Ни случайными романами, ни семьей, ни работой.

-  Ну, куда ни плюнь, все пишут книги и снимают по ним фильмы, - сказала как-то Кора, сидя перед телевизором в его квартире. – Нет, ты погляди!

    На экране по МТВ показывали какой-то репортаж с премьеры какого-то фильма. Над улыбающимся круглолицым актером ассистент держал зонт, журналистка рассказывала в микрофон о «невероятной экранизации».

-  Почему ты сидишь на жопе ровно? Дерек?

-  М-м?  - отозвался он, валяющийся рядом с ней на диване с планшетом.

-  Напиши книгу.

-  Я уже написал книгу. Хватит.

-  Нет. Ты написал статью длиной во много страниц, а теперь напиши книгу. Станешь знаменитым, и мы будем тусоваться в Голливуде.

   Его семья всегда искала во всем выгоду. Дерек вздохнул.

-  И о чем мне ее написать?

-  Ну, не знаю. О шпионах?

-  Джеймс Бонд.

-  О спецназе?

   Дерек подумал.

-  Митч Рэпп.

-  Эльфы? – Кора уже откровенно веселилась.

-  Орландо Блум, - ляпнул Дерек и засмеялся вместе с сестрой. – Я не помню его имени по книге.

-  Черт. Все ниши заняты. И даже порно, потому что Анастейша Стил.  – Кора трагически поджала губы. – Напиши о спецназе эльфов-шпионов с гей-порно. Это будет бомба.

  Тогда еще Дерек подумал, что она не предложила написать ему об Африке и Азии или остросоциальную драму, или о скрытой жизни военных журналистов. За это он был благодарен. Эльфы-шпионы-геи звучали безобидно и смешно.

 А потом он как-то случайно услышал разговор. В разговоре обсуждали болтливого парня со странным именем,  упоминали почему-то родинки и привычку говорить о себе в третьем лице. Наверное, упоминали что-то еще, но Дерек не запомнил. Фразы были обычные. Имя было дурацкое.  Родинки – тоже ничего особенного. Но пути вдохновения неисповедимы.

Дерек сдался на третий день творческих мук и открыл текстовый редактор.

 «Он попросил называть себя «Волки». Заглянув в бумаги и найдя то, что было настоящим именем, Нейтон Саммерс обреченно понял, что у них нет выхода. Такое уж точно никто не выговорит».

 Так все и началось.

 

***

  Солнце зашло, от озера потянуло влажной прохладой. Дерек надел кофту, переместился в гостиную, где был камин. Он уже пробовал его разжигать. Теплые отблески пламени и потрескивание коры успокаивали. Забавно: насколько раньше ему было плевать на удобства, настолько теперь он их ценил. Все эти маленькие, недостаточно оцененные, пока они есть в твоей жизни, блага цивилизации: кофе по утрам, запах книжных страниц, горячий душ в любое время суток. Он обошел полмира с одним рюкзаком, а теперь придирчиво выбирал постельное белье.

    Когда вышла первая книга о Волки и зубрилах, серьезная критика взорвалась и разлилась потоками дерьма. Его обвиняли в измене репортажной журналистике, сетовали, как можно было скатиться от серьезных вещей к дешевой беллетристике, кое-кто даже увидел в Волки плагиат Ниро Вульфа, что уж совсем, по мнению Дерека, было перебором. Первыми, кто написал о нем не разгромную статью, полную сомнений в его психическом здоровье, были «Вашингтон пост». Статья «Мир через красную призму»  военного в отставке, колумниста Криса Арджента спокойно разбирала книгу Дерека по слоям, находила оттенки и подсмыслы так правильно и логично, что Дерек даже сам себя зауважал. «Если мир способен понимать и чувствовать проблемы цивилизации через призму аватар Пандоры, познавать Бога, изучая Создателей, а жертвенность и любовь - благодаря Лилу, то  Дерек Хейл выбрал правильный язык».  

  Но и без  этой статьи и последующих за ней, и славы, и поклонников, Дерек знал, что теперь у него есть якорь, и больше он уже никогда не будет одинок. Даже если мир вокруг рухнет.

    Потягивая вино, он следил одним глазом за перипетиями «Игры престолов» и накидывал в блокнот заметки. Так, ничего конкретного: обрывочные фразы диалога, краткий план, что почитать по матчасти, вперемешку с геометрическими узорами, которые он машинально выводил, когда думал. Посторонний звук вплелся так незаметно, что он даже не сразу и заметил. Что-то на грани слуха и инстинкта заставило его приглушить телевизор, убирая грохот сериальной битвы, и Дерек подобрался. Шум двигателя ему не померещился. Учитывая, что съезд с национальной дороги вел только к его дому, и это было добрых полтора километра, версия о  заблудившемся туристе отменялась. Дерек оставил вино, поднялся и пошел за оружием. Чем черт не шутит. Ему уже попадались и сталкеры и недовольные его книгами, жаждущие разобраться по-мужски.

   Из окон спальни на втором этаже он увидел, как  черная Тойота показалась в начале подъездной дорожки, сделала вираж и затормозила у крыльца. Из нее вышел молодой мужчина, прижимая что-то к груди, и через считанные мгновения раздался звонок.

Ни машина, ни парень были Дереку не знакомы.

Он спустился вниз и открыл дверь.

-  Ну, привет, - сказал стоящий перед ним парень, сморщив нос, словно собирался оскалиться.  – Дерек Хейл.

Рука, которой он раньше прижимал что-то к груди, теперь была опущена и заведена чуть за спину. И черт знает, что в ней было

\- Мы знакомы?   - сухо спросил Дерек.

\- Конечно, Боженька, - рявкнул парень, выбрасывая руку и впечатывая ему в грудь свернутый в трубочку журнал. – Я – твой Волки Волчински**, блядь.

 

***

    - Господи, -  сказала Кора, когда он в первый раз упомянул, как будут звать главного героя. –  Какой трындец.

  Дерек пожал плечами. Кора забралась с ногами на диван, напротив его, взглянула  уже заинтригованно.

\-   И ты знаешь его настоящее имя?

 Дерек пока еще не придумал, но на всякий случай кивнул:

-  Скажешь?

-  Это тайна.

-  Даже для меня?

-  Для тебя особенно. Не хочу, чтобы это появилось в твоем твиттере еще до выхода книги.

-  Ты за кого меня принимаешь?

-   За человека, который притащил маме все мои порножурналы?

-  Дерек, мне было пять! Сколько можно это мне припоминать? И вообще, надо было лучше прятать. Лоре тоже не скажешь?

 -  И Питеру не скажу и своему редактору. В чем фишка тайны, если ее будут все знать?

-   Фанаты такого тебе придумают, еще пожалеешь, что не сказал, - мстительно пригрозила Кора. -  И все-таки почему такое дурацкое  имя, а не какой-нибудь героический Кэп Америка? Ты же про оборотней собрался писать, а тут Волки Волчински. Они же его…

-  Засмеют, - закончил Дерек ее мысль, и по лицу понял, что попал в точку. -  Не примут всерьез. Все правильно.

\- Но потом он докажет, как крут, и заслужит их любовь и уважение?

-  Подозреваю, что это им придется доказывать ему свою любовь и уважение. Подумай сама: если у парня не имя, а мишень, это имя он выбрал сам и так и не сменил за годы, то, как у него с яйцами? Он их сам загрызет.

-  Яйца? – невинно  похлопала ресницами Кора.

-  Оборотней.

-  Ладно. Овцы среди волков, значит, не выйдет. Ну, что ж, нестандартненько.

-  Овцы точно не выйдет. Скорее козел в огороде.

  Кора тут же оживилась:

-  Он гей, что ли?

  «Черт», - подумал тогда Дерек.

-  Нет.

-   Дерек!

-   Кора, если твой главный герой – гей, и это не остросоциальный роман, можешь сразу забыть об издании. Поэтому нет, он – не гей.

-  Ты уже прокололся, - махнула рукой она. -  Можешь ему даже девушку и детей приписать. Я уже не поверю:  слышала твой тон, видела твою мечтательную рожу. Да ты уже в него почти влюблен.

  Тогда Дерек только покачал головой, смиряясь с таким дурацким предположением, но спустя время понял, что сестра была права. Что ж, Пигмалион тоже страдал. 

***

     Дерек машинально прихватил журнал, не дав ему упасть, и это секундное замешательство спасло неожиданного гостя от членовредительства. Обычно Дерек быстрее бил, чем думал.

\- Может, ты меня в дом пустишь? -  Тон у парня был  все тот же агрессивно-требовательный. -  Или так и будем на пороге разбираться? Не вздумай блеять про полицию. Я сам себе полиция.

   Перед носом Дерека мелькнуло и исчезло удостоверение ФБР.

-  Так что расслабься. 

   Парень был очень стремительный. Темноволосый, слегка курносый, с подвижной мимикой. Симпатичный. Он быстро говорил, быстро жестикулировал, и сейчас, когда замер, вопросительно наклонив к плечу голову, казалось, что это вынужденное положение приносит ему боль: мгновение, и он стал покачиваться с пятки на носок.

  Как Волки.

«- Господи, ты можешь хотя бы минуту постоять на месте? Молча?

-  Нет! Если ты не хочешь чтобы тысяча слов разорвала Волки на месте, –  просто заткнись и жди!».

\- Что ты сказал?

-  А что я сказал? – тут же оживился парень. –  Что я – полиция или то, что я хочу зайти в дом? Дом. Д.О.М. Так я войду? Мы же почти родственники. Не заставляй меня применять силу, потому что если я захочу войти, я…

-   Покажи-ка еще раз удостоверение.

-  Господи! Как часто тебе говорят, что ты нудный?   - Парень мученически вздохнул,  полез в карман. – Любуйся.

    На фотографии он был, как и в жизни: энергично растрепанный, явно готовившийся заулыбаться, но, наверное, вспомнивший вовремя, что позирует не для школьного альбома. Эта тень неродившейся улыбки внезапно Дереку понравилась. «Неродившаяся», конечно, еще то описание улыбки, но метафора бы классно смотрелась в тексте. Емко и понятно.

\- Эй.

  Дерек моргнул. Сфокусировался на удостоверение. Специальный агент Мечислав Стилински.

Стилински.

Это было как выстрел в упор. Вот ты стоишь, ничего не подозревая,  и ведешь беседу, а через мгновение обнаруживаешь себя с дырой в животе и пониманием, что жизнь не будет прежней. Если вообще будет. Это как повезет.

 Дерек посмотрел на парня, потом снова на удостоверение. Потом снова на парня и недоверчиво спросил:

-  Стайлз?

-   В точку, дружище!  -  Парень панибратски хлопнул его тыльной стороной ладони по груди и бесцеремонно попытался протиснуться в дверь.  

-  Ты поляк? – зачем-то спросил Дерек, все еще не сдвигаясь с места. Пульс стучал в ушах. Парень отступил, демонстративно закатив глаза:

-  Нет, блядь, албанец. А то ты не знаешь. Я - американец польского происхождения, и во имя Господа нашего Иисуса, кончай  нервно мять свой ствол. Думаешь, я не заметил? Черт. 

    Дерек поднял брови.

-  Черт!  - Парень заметно стушевался.  -  Я не то имел ввиду, чувак. Твой ствол. То есть оружие. Правый карман…

 Изумительно.

-  Заходи, - оборвал  Дерек эти бестолковые пояснения, и пропустил его в дом.

  Оказаться в двенадцатом часу в пьесе абсурда оказалось как-то слишком. Стайлз  шел впереди Дерека, осматриваясь с нескрываемым любопытством.

-  Не разбудим жену, сына, тестя? Ах, да. Ты же у нас одинокий волк с рюкзаком. Как я забыл. Итак, - Стайлз уселся на диван без приглашения, и Дерек мог покляться, –  едва не потянулся к оставленному на столике бокалу с вином.  – Я жду объяснений.

  Это было уже за гранью. Дерек сел на другой конец дивана, бросил между ними журнал.

-  Каких  именно объяснений?

   Он, конечно, лицемерил, но, черт возьми, ему требовалось время и больше информации.

-  Ой, только вот этого не надо. Ты все понимаешь, - Стайлз схватил журнал, принялся быстро листать страницы. – Эта статья. Если до нее я еще сомневался, говорил себе «спокойно, Стайлз, это просто совпадения», хотя, уже все вокруг поняли, что это ни черта не совпадения, не бывает таких совпадений, то когда вышел этот сраный журнал, я окончательно прозрел. Ты совсем что ли рехнулся –  превращать мою жизнь в роман?  

***

  Обычно ему присылали вопросы на почту, он отвечал, обсуждал с Питером уместность ответов, потом отсылал журналисту. Потом еще что-то корректировалось, уточнялось, превращая, в общем-то, любопытный процесс в занудную тягомотину. Дерек поэтому и  предпочитал репортажную журналистику: есть настоящее, и ты или успеваешь его фиксировать таким, каким оно случается, или нет. Понятно, что потом приходит цензура, трэнды и выпускающие редакторы, но саму суть процесса это уже не меняет. Поэтому отвечать на вопросы интервью Дерек не любил.

    Но в этот раз журналист «Эсквайр» пригласил его в кафе, где они просидели добрых часа четыре, разговаривая не только о творческих планах или его прошлом, а как-то обо всем понемногу, и поэтому, когда всплыло уже привычное: «Откуда взялся Волки?», Дерек не ограничился общими фразами, а внезапно рассказал о том разговоре и подслушанном имени.

«- То есть у твоего героя есть реальный прототип? Серьезно? Ты же понимаешь, что после такого признания  поклонники потеряют покой? Мужчины с родинками, говорящие о себе в третьем лице, берегитесь!  Может твой Волки - индеец?

  Дерек был ученый жизнью, поэтому на провокацию не поддался, заверив, что все – простые аналогии, а насчет индейца, ну, может и индеец, интрига, все такое.

   - Индеец, блядь! - с чувством сказал Стайлз и захлопнул журнал.  –  «Смеется» он. Вот, знаешь, ненавижу манеру писать в интервью всю хрень в кавычках. «Смеется», «многозначительно молчит». По-моему тупо. Как в чатах у малолеток. Ты, кстати, сейчас многозначительно молчишь. Открой уже рот и скажи что-нибудь. А то у меня ощущение, что я разговариваю с голограммой.

-  Ты неплохо справляешься.

-  Ну, Стайлз же болтливый, помнишь?

  - Помню.  –  Дерек все еще стоял перед ним. -  Вина?

-  Да, Господи! Наконец-то. Что включило режим твоего гостеприимства? Или это попытка меня заткнуть? Чувак, она заведомо провальна.

-  Заткнись, - не удержавшись, попросил Дерек, уходя на кухню за бокалом. За спиной стало тихо. На кухне  Дерек оперся о стол ладонью, осторожно перевел дыхание.  Все это было странно, дико, и он все еще не мог понять и поверить, ведь разве может так вообще быть? Курносый нос, большой рот, манера говорить и родинки, суета, упакованная в ладное худощавое тело. Ощущение дежа вю пугало.

\- Эй, - нетерпеливо позвали из гостиной, и Дерек, сняв со стойки бокал, вернулся. Стайлз резко сел ровно, делая вид, что совсем не интересовался мгновением назад содержимым блокнота,  забытого на столике. Дерек не стал это комментировать, сев,  закрыл заметки и убрал себе за спину. Потянулся за бутылкой.

 -  Итак, - нетерпеливо сказал Стайлз, подставляя бокал.

\-  Итак?

-   Если ты будешь повторять каждое мое слово, мы до утра будем все выяснять.

-   А что конкретно ты собрался выяснять?

-   А ты как думаешь? Наверное, то, что это противозаконно – без разрешения брать чужую жизнь, перекручивать ее к чертовой матери и делать из этого бестселлер. Противозаконно и стремно! И меня бесит, что ты пытаешься делать вид, что ты не у дел, а я – чокнутый придурок, вломившийся к тебе посередине ночи и потребовавший вина. Вино, кстати, хорошее.

 - Спасибо, - машинально сказал Дерек. – Если ты не заметил, ты и вломился ко мне посередине ночи.

-  Ты меня сам впустил.

-  Формально. Хочешь подать на меня в суд?

-   Похоже, что я хочу подать на тебя в суд? Если бы я хотел, к тебе пришел бы мой адвокат.

 -  Тогда что тебе нужно?

      Стайлз поставил бокал на столик и эмоционально всплеснул руками:

\- Разобраться, чувак! Мне не каждый день звонит лучший друг  с крикам: «А-а, ты уже читал эту модную новую книжку? Там про тебя!». Потом оказывается, что Скотт, который даже «Звездные войны» не смотрел, скупает романы про оборотней – оборотней, Господи! – и там действительно про меня.  

-  А чем плохи романы про оборотней?

-  Да ничем. Просто, Скотт  - ветеринар. Оборотни, ветеринар.  -  Стайлз смотрел так, слово Дерек должен был понять какую-то истину, зашифрованную в его словах. Не дождался и обреченно покачал каловой. -  Забудь. Видимо, иронии ты не видишь. А потом все вокруг меня тоже решили прочитать твой опус. Знаешь, что мне на днях начальник сказал? «Волчински, надеюсь, этот парень напишет в продолжении, как тебе отрезают язык, и ты наконец-то заткнешься». Поклянись же, что ты этого не напишешь.

\- С языком будет все в порядке, - заверил Дерек.

-  Ну хоть это радует. – Стайлз снова взял бокал, сделал несколько крупных глотков, словно пил сок. – О чем вообще будет вторая книга? Ты же ее пишешь? Книгу?

-  Это попытка литературного шпионажа?

-   Нет. Это попытка обезопасить жизнь. Меня уже  недавно ранили.

\-  В голову?

    Стайлз  посмотрел на него долгим испепеляющим взглядом. Дерек сделал невозмутимое лицо. Никого обижать он не собирался, но, правда, вырвалось. Уж очень абсурдным было происходящее. Только одно не давало ему покоя, не позволяло просто насладиться пикировкой с симпатичным парнем, не лезущим за словом в карман. Судя по всему, это и был тот самый безликий прародитель Волки. Оставалось выяснить, как это оказалось возможным.

-  Очень смешно, - наконец сказал Стайлз, допил вино кощунственно быстро, поставил бокал на столик и принялся расшнуровывать кроссовок на правой ноге.  – Очень. Смешно.

-   Хочешь сказать, что тебя ранили после выхода книги?  – Дерек наблюдал за происходящим.

    Кроссовок был белый, с черным логотипом, носок под ним – тоже белый и чистый.

-  Именно, - Стайлз снял носок, выставил ногу.  -  Думал, буду хромать, но обошлось. Ничего не напоминает?

   Первая фаланга  большого пальца на ноге Стайлза отсутствовала. По краю культи шел шрам, уже без багровой припухлости  первой недели, но достаточно свежий.

-  Волки придавило ногу. Его не ранили.

  Стайлз пошевелил ступней, неотрывно на нее глядя. Шмыгнул и явно нехотя сказал:

-  Фактически, это тоже было не ранение. Контейнер упал. Но нога та же.

-  Ты же не на самом деле веришь, что с тобой происходит то же, что я пишу?

-  Я  уже не знаю,  во что верить! – рявкнул внезапно Стайлз, нагнулся,  принялся натягивать носок обратно. Добавил, уже явно взяв себя в руки. – Не знаю. Поэтому я и приехал. Понять, что, мать твою, происходит.

-  Еще вина?

-  Виски. Чистый,  и много льда. Если есть.

***

  Почему-то в официальных интервью его никогда о таком не спрашивали, а в твиттере, который пришлось вести в качестве пиара, спросили. «Они живые или вы их придумываете?». Когда Дерек увидел вопрос, под ним уже разгорелась дискуссия на триста с лишним комментариев. Кто-то яростно защищал теорию, что писателям открывается доступ к  метафизическим вселенным, кто-то глумился над этой идеей и доказывал, что деньги и спрос решают все, кто-то таскал цитаты знаменитостей, рассуждающих на похожие темы. Дерек подумал и ответил: «Для меня живые. А для вас?».

   Всю свою жизнь он работал с людьми из крови и плоти и прекрасно знал правила игры. Можно  поменять имена, не упоминать названия городов, упускать подробности, размывать лица на фотографиях, но все равно истории и герои этих историй  узнаваемы.  Он восхищался Ассанджем и Викиликс, а потом как-то  оказалось, что девочку, изнасилованную морпехами, о которой он сделал яркий и резонансный репортаж, выследили и убили ее же братья. Чтобы смыть позор. Если бы Дерек не написал о лагере для беженцев, где она скрывалась, если бы не упомянул подробности из ее жизни и детства, возможно, ее бы никогда не нашли. Тогда он впервые задумался, что у всей этой правды, которую они безжалостно обнажают перед миром, есть и другая сторона, и с этой правдой,  как с хрупким стеклом, нужно быть очень и очень осторожным.

    С придуманными героями эти вопросы этики  отпадали. С ними можно было не церемониться и не мучиться муками совести. По-крайней мере,  Дерек так думал, пока ему не пришлось переписать одну сцену четыре раза, два из которых он четко понимал, что,  несмотря на план, пишет вранье, один – что Волки так бы никогда не сказал и не сделал, и еще один, когда ему стало мучительно не по себе от того, что он написал. Это было странное ощущение и достаточно неожиданное открытие, в результате которого Дерек понял: над своими героями он так же не властен, как и над реальными людьми в реальном мире. И ему так же может быть тяжело писать о их бедах и переживаниях. Питер его, впрочем, обсмеял и посоветовал отбросить «эти  графоманские заморочки».

  Дерек еще с детства не особенно доверял советам Питера, поэтому просто стал прислушиваться к героям  и себе.

  Кто бы мог подумать, что однажды вопрос «они живые или вы их придумали?» встанет перед ним в самой  что ни на есть материальной форме?

 

***

   Когда он вернулся со стаканом, полным льда, и бутылкой, Стайлз уже обулся, и, покачивая ногой, задумчиво пялился в окно. Взял протянутый стакан, подождал, пока он наполнится алкоголем, благодарно кивнул. Дерек какое-то время смотрел на него.

-  Что еще совпадает?

  Стайлз не стал переспрашивать или задавать лишних вопросов. Глотнул виски.

-   Да много чего. Мы оба из маленького городка. Его отец был заместителем шерифа. Мой – шериф. Его мать  покончила с собой, когда ему было десять. Моя –  заболела и умерла. Мы  оба агенты ФБР, и про нас обоих говорят, то мы выросли в участке.  У тебя Волки живет с подругой детства, залетевшей по глупости, я снимаю квартиру с моей подругой, бывшей одноклассницей, которая переехала ко мне после того, как ее козел-парень ушел к мужику. Мы оба любим луковые кольца, жареную картошку, у нас родинки, курносый нос. «Сарказм – мое единственное оружие»,  - моя фраза.  И  я, конечно, не дрочу на своего кэпа и не знаю пять языков, но зато не надо быть лингвистом, чтобы в именах Стайлз Стилински и Волки Волчински не увидеть сходства.  Ты  - очень скрытный сукин сын, Дерек. Я так и не понял пока, как ты это делаешь.

   Дереку и самому это было интересно. Часть параллелей, которые назвал Стайлз, не имела значения. Можно было удивиться, разве что, на зависть клишированному сюжету и персонажам. Но оставшееся подозрительно на совпадения не походило.

\- Ты знаешь мою сестру Кору?

***

  В год, когда погибли родители и старшая сестра, Дереку исполнилось шестнадцать. Коре – восемь. Питер принял на себя опекунство и тут же безаппеляционно заявил, что ничего не понимает в воспитании маленьких девочек, поэтому нашел хороший пансион в Европе, и Коре там будет куда лучше, чем с ним и угрюмым, замкнувшимся в себе старшим братом. Какими бы ни были его побуждения, а Дерек всегда подозревал, что искренней заботы в них  мало, –  Коре  в своем пансионе действительно нравилось. Сначала она приезжала на каникулы,  потом все чаще стала писать, что ее пригласила очередная Агнесс или Ивон,  и до ее возвращения в Америку, они с Дереком толком не виделись, если не считать коротких созвонов в мессенджерах.  Завязав с журналистикой, он тоже осел  в Нью-Йорке, и вот тут-то они друг друга открыли заново.  Кора была своенравная, порывистая, вся в проектах, движении, готовая каждую секунду куда-то бежать и  что-то делать. Она занималась боевыми искусствами и рассуждала о крахе патриархальной семьи. Она рубила правду в лицо, и после лицемерного дипломата Питера Дереку это было как глоток свежего воздуха. Ему нравились их перепалки, нравилось ее баловать,  и нравилась ее порой прямолинейная забота о нем. Они снова стали семьей, и это было чертовски хорошо.

Поэтому только Коре он давал читать в процессе и только с ней мог часами обсуждать написанное или то, что только собирался написать. Ему казалось, что она любит эту историю так же сильно, как и он. Еще бы. Ведь это с ее разговора по телефону эта история началась.

  Сидя рядом со Стайлзом  в ожидании ответа, он почему-то думал о предательстве.

-  Время видел?  -  первое, что Кора сказала страдальческим тоном, хотя фоном так надрывались басы и голоса, что становилось понятно: вопрос про время – просто так, повредничать.

-  Ты в клубе?

-  Мне уже давно двадцать один. Ты по делу или решил пожелать мне спокойной ночи и обломался?

    Дерек хмыкнул.

-  По делу. Свали в тихое место. Не хочу переспрашивать дважды.

-  Что-то случилось? – Она перестала ерничать, музыка затихала, и уже был слышен стук каблуков по полу. Стайлз потянулся за бутылкой и подлил себе виски.

-  Ты знаешь Стайлза Стилински?

-  Что? – Стук каблуков умолк.  – Стилински? А почему ты спрашиваешь?

-  Кора.  - Дерек был терпелив. – Откуда ты его знаешь?

\-  Это который как бы твой Волки?

-  Нет, это не который мой Волки. Я всегда считал, что использовал только его имя.

-  Как китайцы, - внезапно сказал Стайлз, и когда Дерек перевел на него взгляд, отсалютовал бокалом.  Вид у него был уже слегка сонный. Или пьяный.

-  Какие еще китайцы?

-  Китайские. Ну, знаешь там, «Адидас», «Абидас». Меняют одну букву,  и можно продавать свои подделки. Думают, никто не возьмет за жопу.

-  Дерек?

-  Я жду, Кора.

-  Ты с кем там разговариваешь? При чем тут китайцы?

 -  Забудь про китайцев. С кем ты тогда разговаривала по телефону? С кем ты обсуждала этого Стилински?

\-  Только не надо со мной таким тоном говорить, Дерек! Не знаю я твоего Стилински. Видела на фотках и видео, но лично не знакома. Это приятель парня Малии.  С ней я его и обсуждала. Слегка придурковатый, но хорошенький. Прям точно как твой этот…

-  Малия,  – повторил Дерек, и Стайлз тут же отозвался:

-  Малия? Стайлз знает Малию. Стайлз даже мутил с Малией, но она  - хищная тигрица и все время хочет секса. Я ее боюсь. Скотт ее любит. -  Он посмотрел на почти пустой стакан и доверительно ему сообщил: - Скотт это мой лучший бро. Ветеринар, который читает твои книжки.

\- Заткнись!  - бросил ему Дерек, встал и направился прочь из гостиной:  -  А теперь, Кора, ты не хочешь мне объяснить, как так вышло, что половина биографии этого Стилински перекочевала в мою книгу? Давай. Попробуй, и у тебя только одна попытка.

***

-  Дерек, это называется «авторские уши»! Он у тебя одеваться толком не умеет, а вкус на тачки,  как у гонщика? Не смеши. Это твоя страсть к спортивным малышкам, а у такого как Волки  с его именем и «я не такой» должна быть такая же стойкая смешная рухлядь. Ну не знаю… какой-нибудь джип из восьмидесятых. К примеру, от матери достался.

-   Думаешь, на нем она и разбилась?

-   Ну, это совсем жутенько. И ты же вроде отказался ее разбивать? – Кора копалась в телефоне.

-   Я еще думаю. Или депрессия и суицид или депрессия и авария. Пока не понял.

-   Депрессия и передоз таблетками больше похоже на правду. Тем более, он у тебя вечно боится, что тоже поедет крышей. Не от того же, что она в аварии погибла. Вот. Нашла.

   Она развернула смартфон экраном к Дереку.

-   Я бы сама  от такого не отказалась. Раритетно и стильно.

    У джипа на фото были близко посаженые фары, покатые закругленные контуры, похожие на  машины второй мировой, когда, впрочем, его и разработали. На таких старых и верных СиДжи Дерек исколесил всю Африку. И как бывало, когда он шел по правильному пути, картинки в голове появились сами по себе – Волки с гаечным ключом, капот джипа, смятый о дерево, Волки с остервенением пытающийся завести мотор и умоляющий вслух свою «девочку».

-  Что, оно самое?

-  Возможно.  -  Дерек сделал скептический вид. – Надо подумать. Может какой-то прыгающий кадиллак будет круче.

-  Кадиллак? Ка-ди-ллак?! – Она отбросила телефон и вытянулась на кресле в струну, смеясь и пытаясь дотянуться до него и  пнуть.  – Какой еще кадиллак? Он что,  гангстер с Южного Централа? Кончай меня троллить, а то  больше  не получишь ни единой идеи!

    Дерек поймал ее за ногу, но ухватил лишь носок, стащил, завертел им победно, Кора ринулась отбирать награбленное, и все закончилось веселым спаррингом.

    И таких моментов было множество. Дерек не считал, что использует ее идеи, потому что не всегда ее предложения попадали в историю в неизменном виде, да и попадали вообще. Порой обсуждая одно, он внезапно понимал другое, и связи между этими двумя вещами могло и не быть.  Но сейчас он вдруг подумал, что уже не знает, когда что-то рождалось вот в этих разговорах само по себе, а к чему она его сознательно и тщательно подталкивала.

  Как вот с этим джипом. Или с требовательной сексуальностью напарницы Волки. Или с забавным моментом в тире, когда расхваставшийся Волки не удержал и выронил брошенный ему инструктором пистолет.

-  А что тут такого? Художники же рисуют с натуры. Ты же сам говорил, что истории из жизни бывают круче выдуманных, что реальные черты реальных людей и подсмотренные сцены делают книгу живой. Я думала, ты вообще в курсе, кто такой Стайлз.

 - Вот ты мне врешь сейчас, Кора! Я по голосу слышу, что врешь! Ты никогда не думала, что я знаю, кто он. Иначе, не заливала бы мне в уши всю эту херню. С чего бы мне его знать?

-  Если ты - асоциальный шизик, при чем тут я? Нормальные люди спрашивают о тех, о ком пишут,  или хотя бы гуглят!

-  Я не писал о нем и, твою мать, какого черта я должен был гуглить? Мне плевать было, кто он такой. Я взял только имя и переделал его. Зачем ты это делала? Ты считаешь, что это охрененно смешно? Ты подставила нас обоих. Ты это понимаешь? А если он подаст в суд? Или пойдет в прессу? Меня раздавят, Кора! Ты хотела скандала? Ты же знаешь, что я вложил в эту книгу! Что она для меня значит. И ты выставляешь меня тупоголовым идиотом, писавшим все это время под диктовку?

\- Не ори на меня!

-  Да я убью тебя, когда доберусь!  - рявкнул Дерек и как-то отчетливо почувствовал, что сдувается. Ярость выплеснулась. Стало устало и противно. -  Надеюсь, ты очень собой довольна. Я не понимаю, зачем это все было. Но, наверное, ты добилась, чего хотела. Завтра я буду просить отозвать тираж.

\- Дерек…

-  Иди ты на хуй, Кора, - искренне сказал Дерек. – Иди ты на хуй.

   Отключил телефон, и вдруг неожиданно для себя, со злостью отшвырнул.

***

  Возвращаясь в гостиную, Дерек запоздало подумал, что несмотря на закрытую дверь, орать следовало потише. Но оказалось, что беспокоился он зря:  откинув голову на спинку дивана, приоткрыв рот, Стайлз спал.

\- Отлично, - сказал Дерек. Ничего удивительного. Вино, виски, позднее время и дорога. Удивительно было другое: почему он не пресек это в самом начале, хотя понимал к чему идет. Возможно, потому что не хотел.

Он стоял и смотрел. Кого-то сон делает глупее, кому-то меняет возраст, кого-то украшает. Стайлз  стал другим. Его тело и лицо, такие подвижные, замерли, и больше в его облике не было ничего забавного.  Узкие запястья, но сильные предплечья и крупные кисти с длинными пальцами, широкие плечи. Чуть вздернутый нос с тонкой переносицей и усталые тени под нижними веками. Было ли так на самом деле или только казалось, но у парня, спящего на диване, могла быть нелегкая жизнь, с которой он привык бороться и побеждать. Было в нем что-то такое, спокойно-суровое. Его хотелось узнать. И приручить.

  Странное чувство - след эмоций и переживаний, пока не облекшихся в образы и слова, но уже не дающих покоя и будоражащих – было Дереку знакомо.  Мучительное, как боль, которую невозможно унять и предвкушающее - сладкое, как близкий оргазм. Оно значило, что писаться будет так, что он забудет про еду и сон, а когда допишет, – снова заболит, только уже от пустоты и ощущения, что тебя грубо выставили из персонального Рая.  Дерек никогда не мог представить себе Волки отчетливо, но теперь он смотрел и обреченно понимал, что совпадение это, судьба или ее ирония, но перед ним на диване спит он, а не какой-то Стайлз Стилински, которого Дерек совсем не знал.  Это добавляло привычному чувству новые, не менее мучительные оттенки. Выражаясь аллюзиями потерянного рая, запретный плод был прямо перед носом, и Дерек чувствовал, что грехопадение не за горами. К таким переживаниям он был как-то не готов.

  - Эй, - позвал он, потянув Стайлза за руку. -  Поднимайся.

  Стайлз  недовольно замычал, насупив брови. Его разговорчивая мимика тут же включилась, и наваждение слегка схлынуло. Теперь Дереку хотелось быстрее разобраться с этим и дойти до своей кровати.

\- Давай, давай. Вставай на ноги. Ты не будешь спать на диване.

\- Но Стайлз уже спит,  - он зевнул, кривя рот, поднявшись, пошатнулся. -  Стайлз пьяный и никуда не поедет. Ты жестокий человек…М-м. Дерек? Да. Дерек.

\-  Пьяного Стайлза никто и не отпустит. У Дерека есть для гостей спальня. Где спят без кроссовок и штанов.

   Стайлз проворчал что-то невнятное, но локоть из захвата Дерека не выдернул. Они успешно добрались до угловой комнаты, выходящей окнами во двор, где было еще как в отеле:  комфортабельно, но необжито, без личных вещей и того особого духа, который делает дом домом. На этапе стягивания штанов, Дерек ушел, решив, что со всем остальным Стайлз как-нибудь справится.  Выключил телевизор, налил себе еще вина,  подхватил заметки и отправился к себе в спальню. Ему нужно было подумать.

***

     На телефоне обнаружились пропущенные звонки от Коры, три смс от нее же, с агрессивным «Да сам ты пошел, козлина!» в первом  и осторожным «ты же пошутил про тираж?» в последнем, и сообщение от Малии, где она угрожала отгрызть ему голову, если он обидит Стайлза.  Неудивительно, что Кора, напортачив, тут же бросилась укреплять тылы. Странно, что Питер еще оказался не в курсе. Хотя, почему же странно? Кора его просто не любила.

   Сказав про отзыв тиража, он погорячился. Если разобраться, используя реальные факты из чужой биографии, он ничего не нарушал, учитывая измененное имя, да и гипотетический истец явно не стремился затеять процесс. Поэтому в Дереке говорило скорее задетое авторское самолюбие, чем опасение быть засуженным. Как там сказал Стайлз? Меняешь букву и продаешь подделку? С другой стороны,  из этого можно сделать определенную фишку. Реальный прототип, волей Коры подходящий на роль героя куда больше, чем можно было бы представить, -  это определенно интересно.

«Осторожно», -  сказал тут же ему внутренний Дерек.

Несомненно, факт, что в его доме сейчас спал симпатичный парень, и  ладонь еще помнила тепло чужого тела, играл роль, но преимущественно это «осторожно» относилось к другому. У Дерека был очень плохой опыт в ролевых влюбленностях. Не его термин. Питера. «У тебя дурная привычка придумывать себе людей, а потом наивно удивляться, как же так вышло, что они насрали  в душу», - сказал как-то ему Питер. «Причем, заметь, это удивляешься только ты, а не все вокруг». Так было с Кейт, миротворцем ООН, старше его на шесть лет, умной и красивой, которая оказалась садисткой-убийцей. Так было с Дженифер из «Врачи без границ», которая потом призналась, что просто лечила им свою трагическую любовь к  коллеге-мулатке. Так было с капитаном спецназа, с которым у них случился в Анголе короткий роман, оставивший на Дереке несколько шрамов и желание больше никогда, мать его, не доверять никому. Свою задницу – так уж точно.

    Он не придумывал Волки для себя. Слишком пошлая сублимация. Все было наоборот. Он наблюдал за тем, как герой обрастает привычками, манерами и биографией, порой восхищался им, порой готов был удавить, но в результате понял, что не отказался бы видеть такого рядом. Другом, любовником. Любимым.  Кора могла подкалывать его сколько ей угодно, Дерек только отмалчивался. Любить своего героя – пожалуй, шизофрения, но запасть на почти идеальную визуализацию – уже реальная опасность. И с его удачливостью было бы в это вляпаться.

Ну, или он просто давно не трахался, и все это лезет в голову именно потому.

 Дерек еще какое-то время лежал, бесцельно разглядывая потолок. Потом выключил свет.

***

    Что-то его разбудило. Жалюзи он никогда не опускал, поэтому, чтобы понять, сколько времени, часы не понадобились. За окном даже не рассвело. Дерек слушал. Через несколько вязких мгновений отчетливо хлопнула входная дверь. Он тут же рывком сел. Дом молчал. Никаких шагов, никаких больше посторонних звуков. Значит, Стайлз вышел. По крайней мере, хотелось  надеяться на это, а не на то, что он кого-то впустил. Дерек поднялся, натянул пижамные штаны и взял пистолет.

Дверь он открыл осторожно. Бесшумно выскользнул в коридор. Возможно, это была паранойя, но за долгие годы работы Дерек давно убедился: даже тот, кто выглядит невинно-безобидным, может быть опасен. Не говоря уже об агенте ФБР. Каким бы странным он не казался, в бюро не идиоты сидят.

   В лунном свете, падавшем из гостиной, стало понятно, что коридор  и холл пусты. Дерек остановился у двери, чуть сбоку,  под защитой стены, прислушался. Потянул ручку и выдохнул. На ступенях сидел Стайлз и пил из большой пластиковой бутылки, поддерживая ее под дно. В расстегнутой рубашке и с голыми коленями.

-  Не спится?

-  Душно,  – сипло сказал Стайлз, оторвавшись от бутылки. – А тебе?

-  Это что, мое молоко?

\- Нет, мое. Я привез его с собой и забыл в машине. – Тон у Стайлза был сварливый. – Шутка.

-  Я понял, - сдержанно заверил Дерек, поставив пистолет на предохранитель. Стайлз покосился с кривой улыбкой.

-  Профдеформация или я так тебя пугаю?

-  Чем? Молочными усами и…господи, где ты их взял?

   Только теперь Дерек заметил, что Стайлз в сапогах. Где Стайлз умудрился найти резиновые сапоги, купленные еще до переезда, было загадкой. Кажется, Дерек засунул их в кладовую в надежде, что однажды выберется на рыбалку или на еще какое-нибудь мероприятие, требующее резиновых сапог, но пока так и не срослось.

-  Стояли в шкафу в спальне, - с готовностью объяснил Стайлз, вытирая рот.  – Я решил, почему бы и нет? А вдруг роса и все такое, а тут сапоги. Сухо и стильно.

-   Звучит, как реклама подгузников.

-   Вставь в свою книгу. Хороший диалог.

-   А как же: «прекрати обо мне писать?»

    Стайлз вместо ответа снова приложился к горлышку бутылки. Так-то.

    Дерек удовлетворенно улыбнулся, сел рядом.

   Ночь не была душной. Теплый воздух едва заметно разбавляла прохлада озера,  первые минуты не заметно, но потом становилось понятно, что через какое-то время будет зябко, и тогда, наверное, захочется сходить за пледом, кофтой или пойти спать. После переезда Дерек еще ни разу не выходил из дома ночью. Когда у тебя квартира в городе, и есть друзья или родственники, с этим проще.  Здесь Дерек еще не обзавелся знакомствами, не выбрал бар, в котором можно засидеться за игрой НБА, и если бы не Стайлз, наверное, еще долго  не узнал, как хорошо снаружи ночью. Чертовски тихо, как никогда не бывает в городах,  и спокойно.

   С тех пор как он начал писать, мир вокруг стал не просто миром, полным каких-то событий и людей, как было раньше. Он привык иметь дело с голой информацией, фактами, вещами, которые можно поймать в объектив, которым есть доказательства. А теперь он никогда не знал, что подтолкнет воображение. Это больше не работало буквально и прямолинейно. Не всегда, во всяком случае. Он уже успел привыкнуть, что почти все бессознательно пропускает через призму того своего второго мира. Но сейчас внутри было тихо.  Он просто сидел, пялился на машину Стайлза, слушал бульканье молока в бутылке. Реальность законсервировалась и стала почти осязаемой.

  Молоко закончилось, Стайлз потряс бутылкой над своим вытянутым языком, огорченно причмокнул и завинтил крышку.

-  Отлично снимает похмелье. Хорошо, что я не дошел до той кондиции, когда меня спасает только МакДональдс. Здесь же нет МакДональдса? Хотя чему я удивляюсь, конечно нет. В такой-то дыре. И чего тебя сюда занесло? Даже не понимаю. Ты карту-то смотрел, прежде чем переехать? Мне эти озера всегда глистов напоминали.    

-  Жаль, риелторы об этом не знают.

  Стайлз понял правильно.

\- Могло бы быть и подешевле?

-  Могло бы.     

  Стайлз покивал, сочувственно поджав губы. Дерек хотел было спросить, откуда он приехал вчера: из ближних Сиракуз или из самого Нью-Йорка, потому что он явно жил в Нью-Йорке, где жила и Малия, но Стайлз заговорил первым.

-  В книге были такие моменты, которые мог знать только кто-то из моего детства или тот, кому я это сам рассказывал. Вроде той истории, где я принялся орать про девственность в раздевалке для лакросса, и один тип, наш популярный гей, предложил мне с этим разобраться. У тебя Волки орет про то, что он человек, и ему отвечает оборотень, но ситуация один в один. Пока я тебя не погуглил, что я только ни передумал. Что это кто-то из одноклассников пишет под псевдонимом, что мы могли пересечься на чьей-то вечеринке и надраться на пару. Погуглил и понял, что  даже если мы и знакомы, я тебя ни хрена не помню. Но ты откуда-то очень хорошо знаешь меня.

-  Мы не знакомы.

-  Да я уже понял. Большое разочарование, чувак. Я уже было поверил, что у меня есть личный и охуительно горячий фанат-сталкер.

\- Мои сестры постарались, чтобы так и было. Малия – моя кузина.

-  Она твоя…кто?!

-   Двоюродная сестра по дяде.

-  Чувак, я знаю Малию с тех пор, как они переехали в Бикон-Хиллз! Это мой родной город. Ври проще.

-  Питер нашел ее всего пару лет назад. Она на него злится и не хочет менять фамилию. Поэтому до сих пор Тейт. Я послал сестру раньше, чем выяснил суть их затеи, но я с этим разберусь. В любом случае, не думаю, что цель была кому-то навредить. Скорее им просто нравилось играть в куклы.

-  Как и тебе.

   Лицо Стайлза стало злым. Дерек чувствовал его злость и обиду, и если злость была понятна, то обида никак не вписывалась в происходящее.  Он вдруг вспомнил ремарку про китайские подделки.

  Подделки. Куклы. Игры.

-  Ты на самом деле хочешь быть им?

-  Так, - Стайлз резко поднялся, качнулся и инстинктивно схватился за плечо Дерека, но тут же отдернул руку. – Пошла психотерапия, я пас. Мне этого дерьма хватило еще в школе. Спокойной ночи.

-  Но ты и есть он.  – Дерек тоже поднялся. – Это вышло случайно, но…

-  Меня нет!  - заорал Стайлз, шагнув к нему. – Меня больше нет, Дерек! «Ну где же твой Саммерс?». «Ну как там зубрилы?». Я слышу это, блядь, каждый день! Скотт, мой лучший друг, мой бро, которого я знаю с восьми лет,  спрашивает меня: «Стайлз, а когда это тебя собака укусила, я и не помню». Конечно, он не помнит! Потому что такого не было! Но когда я ему это говорю, знаешь, что он мне отвечает? «Странно. А в книжке написано». В книжке! Написано! Ты понимаешь вообще, о чем я?

  Он замолчал, перевел дыхание. Заговорил уже суше:

\- Ты же не дурак, Дерек. Ты журналист. Ты знаешь, как все работает. Ложь, сказанная не единожды, становится правдой. Чем чудовищнее ложь, тем в нее больше верят. Ты же знаешь, как заставить людей верить. Для этого просто надо смешать вранье с долей истины, и все. Поверят всему. Потому что именно так работает человеческая башка.  И ты сделал именно это. Последняя фишка сезона: в отделе добрались до этой твоей мути и решили, что я – импотент. Импотент, блядь! Ведь твой Волчински не вдул такой жаркой красотке, как Эвери.  Пришлось сказать им, что я  - гей.  Теперь за моей спиной хотя бы не ржут.

-  Бред,  - только и сказал Дерек.

-  Бред, - устало согласился Стайлз, подобрал отброшенную в сторону бутылку, потер сапогом капли молока на полу. – И этот бред сейчас – моя жизнь.

   Он зашел в дом, даже не потрудившись закрыть за собой дверь. Дерек шагнул следом.

-  Ты действительно гей?

 Тот даже не обернулся, только махнул рукой.

-  Да какая разница.

-  Волки – нет.

  Стайлз хмыкнул и обернулся.

\- Конечно, он – да, Дерек. Ты кого обманываешь? Ты надрачиваешь на него каждую строчку своей гребанной книги, и если бы я не знал, что он списан с меня, я бы подумал,  что это твое альтер эго, а ты – сбрендивший нарцисс.  Химия с Саммерсом зашкаливает. Другой вопрос, что ты никогда этого не пропишешь. Никто не купит твой сериал с героем-пидорасом, так что не видать бедняге выхода из шкафа. В отличие от меня. Спасибо тебе за это.  Так  давай же, наконец, доиграем в твою тайную ролевую игру и трахнемся, мистер Кэп.

  Дерек захлопнул дверь.

-  Я  - не Саммерс.

\-  Да  неужели?

-  Я не пишу о себе книги.

-  А что ж так? Не понравилось?

   Дерек нахмурился. Стайлз криво ухмыльнулся.

-  Что? Я читал «Потерянных парней». В ней же ты, я надеюсь, не врал? Сделать бабло на исповеди было так по-современному. А потом-то что? Замучила совесть или закончились истории? Ах, да! Ты же не пишешь о себе книги. Ты только сладко сублимируешь с придуманным бойфрендом в придуманном мире!

   Стайлз задушено охнул, когда Дерек пригвоздил его за шею к стене, но все же ядвито просипел:

\- Ух, ты… Да ты - зверь.

-   Все для тебя, - процедил Дерек, прежде чем отпустить его горло и подхватить обеими руками под бедра.

   Глухо, один за другим, спали на пол сапоги. Скучная двухъярусная тумба у зеркала, которую он планировал заменить, оказалась на  пути очень кстати. Стайлз влепился ладонью в стену, пытаясь удержать равновесие, другая – горячая и цепкая –  держала Дерека за шею, а он думал, на кой черт они потеряли столько времени на пустые разговоры, недомолвки и весь этот словесный мусор, когда говорить нужно было их телам? Так было проще. Так было честнее.

 - О, Господи,  - простонал Стайлз ему в шею, когда Дерек сжал их члены, уперся пятками в край тумбы, широко разводя колени, открываясь так, что Дерек даже замер, отстранился и смотрел, тяжело дыша.

\- Что? – Стайлз перестал жмуриться, застонал уже недовольно и нетерпеливо.  – Чувак… да ну… брось… ты не в галерее.  Давай!

   Это ни хрена не тянуло на грязные разговоры, но Дерек даже стиснул зубы, пережидая острый прилив возбуждения, запечатал ртом его рот и заработал  рукой. Цивильный вариант туалетного секса, когда и место не то, и поза не та, но нет сил ни поменять, ни оторваться, потому что сердце уже где-то в глотке, и куда там целоваться, успевать бы дышать, и кидает в жар и накрывает потом так, что страшно – вдруг сдохнешь.

-  Я хочу тебя, - тихо сказал  Дерек, лениво размазывая по стволам влагу, когда все закончилось. Стайлз тяжело дышал, прикрыв глаза, гладил его по вискам, скулам, в этих движениях было еще что-то монотонное на рефлексах, когда голова еще не включилась, и тело живет своей жизнью. Дерек нагнулся и прижался губами к колену:  не к чашечке, выпуклой и покрытой тонкими темными волосками, а чуть сбоку и изнутри, где была впадина.

\- Хочу вылизать, вытрахать…

\- И съесть? - слабо предположил Стайлз, пытаясь нащупать ногой пол.

-  И почитать на ночь первую главу.   - Дерек отступил и протянул ему руку. – Я -  писатель, а не волк.

-  Не один я не тот, кем кажусь, - проворчал Стайлз, ухватившись за его пальцы. – Придется и мне порадовать тебя историей. Только поклянись, что я выживу. Ты, кстати, забыл на улице свой пистолет.

***

  Кора позвонила утром. Дерек дотянулся до монотонно гудящего телефона.

\- Привет. Слушай…

-  Все нормально, - перебил он. Глотку сушило, потому вышло сипло. Кора явно насторожилась.

\- Что нормально?

-  Все нормально. Мы разобрались.

\-  Дерек, - голос у Коры был странный. – Стайлз что, еще у тебя?

-  Нет. Он уехал ночью.

-   Все в порядке?

-  Кора. -  Это начинало надоедать. – Что тебе нужно?

 -  Он… Дерек. Он сказал тебе что-нибудь?

 -  Что он – актер, которого утвердили на главную роль в нашем фильме? Или что он хотел так оригинально познакомиться со мной и проверить заодно, убедительно ли сыграет Волки? Или что ты подговорила Питера мне соврать вчера об О`Коннере?  Да,  это он мне сказал.  Хочешь добавить что-то еще?

  В трубке молчали.

-  До свидания, Кора, - сказал Дерек. -  Привет Питеру.

***

Фильм уже принадлежал другим: режиссеру и актерам, -  поэтому на интервью и передачи Дерека не звали, и его это устраивало. Пересекаться со Стайлзом на людях, где придется делать хорошую мину при плохой игре, не было никакого желания.  Поначалу после той ночи Стайлз вновь и вновь пытался объясниться. Пыталась Кора, и даже один раз попытался Питер, но Дерек сказал: «Ролевые влюбленности?», и Питер заткнулся, понимающе поджав губы.

Потом звонки и электронные письма сошли на «нет». У фильма начался промотур. Возможно, у  Стайлза закончилось  свободное время, а возможно он просто устал стучать в закрытую дверь. Дерека устраивало и это. Он уже выслушал тысячу и один вариант объяснений, уловил суть, но результат менее паршивым это не сделало. В любимом баскетболе не было хорошего сравнения, поэтому Дерек сравнивал случившееся с кегельбаном: в твои желания, представления, мечты и планы влетает признание, сделанное очень метким игроком. И все разлетается к черту.

  Черновики второй книги он переместил в папку «заметки», убрав файлы с рабочего стола. Один из крупных каналов планировал съемки документального сериала об исследователях Африки в жанре реал-тв, Дереку предложили учавствовать как единственному журналисту, и он согласился. Сама идея вернуться в Африку, но не в войну, показалась заманчивой.  Он надеялся, что Симбе Африка тоже понравится.

   Как-то возвращаясь из супермаркета, Дерек заметил деревянную табличку у одной из дорог. Отдавали щенков. Он свернул. В вольере резвились упитанные отпрыски кого-то похожего на бигля, дочь хозяина энергично  указывала на них, каждого по очереди, и называла по именам. Дерек не был уверен, что это нормально – давать имена животным, которые потом уедут в другие семьи, но факт оставался фактом. Когда она дошла до Симбы, он понял, что это судьба.

***

    Опытным путем они установили, что мячик – это здорово и нравится больше всего, но его потом сложно искать, поэтому для прогулок по лесу остановились  на толстой, грубого плетения веревке с большими узлами на концах. Симба этот гибрид макраме и лодочного каната восприняла со скепсисом, но потом вошла во вкус, и Дерек иногда даже уставал бросать, отбирать и снова бросать порядком измочаленную игрушку.

 - Все, - он спрятал веревку за спину. -  Нет. Не смотри на меня так.

  Симба села перед ним, нетерпеливо переступила лапами. Вид у нее был азартный и готовый к приключениям. Дерек  не успел сообщить неприятную новость, что они отправляются домой, как она насторожилась,  уставилась куда-то в сторону подъездной дороги, хотя Дерек мог поклясться, что не слышал ни звука, и, сорвавшись с места, с лаем помчалась между деревьев.

  Дерек пошел следом. Окрикнул пару раз, лай стих, и стало слышно довольное повизгивание и мужской голос с ласковыми интонациями  нахваливающий «красивую псинку». Дерек сжал зубы и кулаки одновременно, но заставил себя расслабиться, глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул пару раз, и на дорогу вышел уже со спокойным лицом, как ему хотелось бы думать.

-  Привет, - сказал Стайлз, треплющий холку вертящейся у его ног Симбы.  -  Ты не приехал на премьеру.

   Ему шло черное – от куртки до туфлей, и модная якобы небрежно уложенная стрижка, и лишних несколько килограмм мышц, которые он, видимо,  нарастил для съемок. И хотя Дереку прежний Стайлз нравился больше,  не признать он не мог: этот, возмужавший и заматеревший, тоже чертовски хорош.

  Дерек чуть пожал плечами, потому что, а что в самом деле было говорить? Да, не приехал. Это очевидно. Стайлз разогнулся, отряхнул руки. Симба тут же потеряла к нему интерес и убежала обследовать ближайшее дерево.

-  Оставил машину там, на въезде. – Он махнул рукой себе за спину.  -  Как ты?

-  Нормально, - сказал Дерек и чтобы не затягивать вступительную светскую часть, сразу перешел к делу:  -  Что тебе нужно?

  Он не мог представить, что могло понадобиться Стайлзу по истечении времени и всех этих писем, сообщений и попыток связаться. Дереку казалось, что он достаточно ясно дал понять: отстань и не лезь. Но Стайлз оказался упорный. Если он, конечно, не приехал с какими-нибудь деловыми предложениями, минуя Питера.

  Стайлз потянул носом, привычно уж прикусил губу, кривя рот, испытывающе глядя на  Дерека. А Дерек думал, что это даже унизительно: помнить его мимику после единственной ночи, помнить и скучать по ней.

\- Я не приехал извиняться, если ты об этом.

\- Отлично.

-  Я не приехал извиняться, потому что заебался извиняться. -  Стайлз повысил голос. -  Ты все равно ничего не слышишь.

-  Отлично, -  повторил Дерек и вежливо улыбнулся. – Если ты закончил, до свиданья. Симба, домой.

-  Ты назвал собаку Симба? Да ну!

  «Не отвечай», - зудело в голове Дерека. «Не реагируй. Не позволяй ему втянуть тебя в этот треп». Слово за слово, и ты, еще минуту назад не желающий говорить, уже выслушиваешь очередную лабуду. Прием коммивояжеров и цыган. 

  -  Ее назвали до меня.

-   Уверен, ты по имени и выбрал, - Стайлз было  улыбнулся, но улыбка тут же стухла. -  Ладно. Я вот что хотел сказать…

    После той ночи они все много что хотели сказать. И говорили. Если от Стайлза Дерек мог спрятаться, то скрываться от Малии и Коры было проблематичнее. Они говорили, что не собирались над ним подшутить или обидеть, что им это показалось безумно классным, когда у книги есть живой прототип, еще и по совпадению актер, да к тому же с восторгом  согласившийся на авантюру. И вот бы был сюрприз потом, когда предложат экранизацию, а если и не предложат или предложат и не выберут именно его, то все равно прикольно. Кора даже заикалась о чем-то типа: «Когда я поняла, что ты как дурак втрескался в своего героя, подумала: офигеть! Вот же он, готовый парень для моего брата. Так даже твоему Пигмалиону не везло». Дерека это особенно взбесило. Словно он был полным неудачником, не способным даже завести роман без посторонней помощи.  Стайлз писал, что почти не соврал ни в чем, кроме импотента и профессии. Даже случай со Скоттом, озадаченно пытавшимся припомнить несуществующий эпизод из прошлого, был реальным. Стайлз писал, что ему давно нравился Дерек, и да, признает, потерял берега, но исключительно от того, что уже заигрался, а рядом оказался мужик, от которого ведет голову, и уже страшно было останавливаться, и не останавливаться тоже было страшно, и на какое-то мгновение он сам во все поверил. Дерек, помниться, тогда выслал ему фотографию оскаровской статуэтки. Так что Дерек все выслушал и даже понял их беспечную юную дурь. Но это не исправило того, что он чувствовал себя  наивным идиотом, которого цинично поимели. «Ты журналист. Ты знаешь, как заставить людей верить. Для этого просто надо смешать вранье с долей истины, и все. Поверят всему», -  сказал тогда Стайлз, и когда Дерек потом вспомнил эти слова, понял: Стайлз именно так и поступил. Он искусно врал, вплетая ложь в правдивую основу. И Дерек поверил. Наверное, именно это он так и не смог простить. Ни им. Ни себе.

\- ...ролевых игр…

  Дерек моргнул.

\-  Что?

  Стайлз осекся, вдохнул, затаил дыхание, надув щеки, шумно сдулся.

\- Я повторю, Дерек. Не знаю, о чем ты там задумался, но я повторю специально для тебя и буду повторять столько раз, сколько понадобится. Я хочу попробовать начать все снова. Без всех этих дурацких ролевых игр. Только ты и я. Дерек Хейл и Стайлз Стилински. Я хочу, чтобы мы попробовали.

\- Дурацких ролевых игр? – Дерек почувствовал, что закипает. – И кто нас втянул в эти дурацкие ролевые игры?

-  Не начинай!  - заорал Стайлз, сжимая кулаки.  – О, Бо-оже, только не начинай все заново, весь этот обиженный чес!  А ты подумал хоть раз, каково мне? Каково мне понимать, что я сделал с тобой, и что я не могу это исправить? Ты подумал, каково мне знать, что тогда ты трахал не меня, а своего сраного Волки, и что я, я, какой я есть, на хрен тебе не нужен, что все, на что ты повелся – мое сходство с твоей книгой, что я – подделка! Ты думал об этом хоть одну сраную минуту, Дерек?

     Лицо у Стайлза покраснело, вздулись на лбу вены. Он замолчал, тяжело дыша, втягивая носом. Симба тревожно лаяла. Дерек бросил ей веревку.

\-  Я знаю, что, наверное, мне стоило отказаться от роли. Это было бы красиво. Жертва во имя отношений и все такое. Ты же наверняка уверен, что я типа тобой воспользовался. Но когда я приехал к тебе, у меня уже была эта роль, и я хотел ее сыграть. Я хотел, чтобы ты, блядь, увидел своего Волки, раз уж он все, что тебе нужно, а ты даже не пришел на премьеру.

  На язык просилось, что Волки увидел Голливуд. И это главное. Питер говорил, что Стайлзу уже предложили роль в шпионском боевике  и мини-сериале о стартапере-айтишнике. Но даже злясь, Дерек понимал: если уж говорить о том, кто кем воспользовался, - то оба и никто. Просто так вышло.

-  Ты дописал книгу?

-  Я не буду ее писать.

  Стайлз кивнул, следя за попытками Симбы, вытащить застрявшую в кустах веревку.

-  Значит, его ты тоже не простил.

-  Он был подделкой.

     Плотно сжатые губы Стайлза едва заметно дрогнули от улыбки.

-  Ты иногда такой дурак, - сварливо посетовал он, засунул руки в карманы куртки. -  А мне он нравился.

\- Еще бы.

  Стайлз засмеялся, уже легко, без злой иронии или горечи, подошел и встал перед Дереком. Тут же принеслась Симба, забыв про свою веревку, заюлила между их ног, толкаясь и нетерпеливо крутя хвостом.

\- Сходишь со мной выпить?

   Такого раньше не случалось. Никто из наследивших в жизни Дерека людей не возвращался, раз за разом, чтобы сказать «ты мне нужен» с упорной настойчивостью и разными способами. Они просто уходили, оставляя его разбираться со своей жизнью, склеивать себя заново, подниматься и идти дальше. Дерек слишком привык заниматься этим в одиночку.

   Глаза у Стайлза мягко щурились. Он так и стоял, засунув руки в карманы, чуть покачиваясь с пятки на носок. Словно ему больно стоять на месте, подкинула тут же услужливая память, и Дерек ответил:

-  Только сначала съезжу в Африку.

 

*Swot – (зубрилы)  Special Wearwolf Opereition Team

** Wolves Wolfincki

  

   

                             

 

 


End file.
